Combining Lives
by kateandharvey
Summary: I enter the lives of our favorite characters, hoping to get Niles and CC together. But things don't turn out quite as I planned... Niles/Me yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I understand that I've got numerous stories in the making at this point, and the last thing you want to see is another one with a few chapters, but I just couldn't get this one out of my brain. Thanks DannyFan! I got this idea from DannyFan's story, "Me and the Blue Eyed Butler" (Which is amazing! Go read it!) By the way, all of the things about me, are completely made up for the purpose of the story. Had to be more interesting, didn't I? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny, or any of its characters. Nor do I own Last Chance Harvey and/or Kate Walker and Harvey Shine.

**Combining Lives**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

I sighed deeply as I raised my hand to the door and knocked. I can't believe I'm actually doing this... The _real _people who live here are probably going to have me arrested, or worse, kill me. Myself and my friend, whom we'll call Harvey simply for fun purposes and because this is in fact the internet where you need to be careful, were playing truth or dare together one day. Both of us being fans of "The Nanny", he dared me to knock on the door of the 'Sheffield' residence in New York. I, being the mature one between the two of us quickly denied.

"What do you think'll happen?" I asked him, shrugging, "Niles will answer the door? I mean, seriously?"

"Hey!" He protested, "What if he did? You'd probably be star struck and hit on him!"

"Would not!" I yelled back, "Besides, we both know he doesn't belong with me."

Harvey, a new "Nanny" fan, crunched his eyebrows. "Who _does _he belong with?"

"Uh... CC?"

"CC?" He exclaimed, "No way! They hate each other!"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes way! Oh," It immediately dawned on me why he was so confused, "I forgot you haven't made it to season three yet!"

"What happens in season three?" He questioned.

"Not telling." And I crossed my arms, to show him I was serious. "But let's just say that when Max and Fran are out... Niles and CC get a little more... Friendly."

* * *

I was brought out of my memory by the white door in front of me opening. "May I help you?" I was asked.

When I looked up I was... shocked. "He-he-hello." I stuttered. There was... well, Niles... in the flesh, talking to me.

He smiled, and I understood what CC saw in him. "Hi."

"Um..." I needed a plan, and I needed one quick! What I didn't know, was how to think of one. Suddenly, as if I was in a movie, everything froze, and a remote dropped into my hand. The remote was black, with all kinds of buttons on it, along with a little screen. On the screen was a 'Guide' to working the remote. I read it carefully.

**Welcome to the TV Remote Instructional Booklet! **

The Power Button (o)

_The Power Button turns the TV Remote on and off._

The Rewind Button 

_The Rewind Button Rewinds what just happened._

The Fast Forward Button 

_The Fast Forward Button fast forwards what is happening._

The Pause Button ||

_The Pause Button pauses what is happening._

The Play Button 

_The Play Button resumes play after using one of the above buttons._

The Item Button

_The Item Button will give you a selection of items when pressed, and you select the item you wish to have from the list, or use the Speaker function to get an item not on the list._

The Options Button

_If stuck, the Options Button will give you a few choices of what to say or do. You may also use this button on other characters for insignificant actions._

The Memory Button

_The Memory Button will give the person you wish a certain memory. This can be whatever you'd like, just make sure you speak clearly into the microphone when telling the memory._

Hmm... This remote could definitely come in handy! Quickly, I selected the Options Button, needing something to say to Niles. The screen lit up with suggestions, but I had already thought of one. I pressed the memory button, and spoke into the microphone. Then, I pressed play.

"Hi. I'm Kate Walker, we met at the Butler Association dinner last month." I mentally patted myself on the back for that one.

Niles looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "Yes, yes... What can I do for you?"

Hmm, so the remote really does work... "Yes, well, we're picking a Butler of the Year, and you were nominated. So, I've come to observe your work. Is now a bad time?"

"No, no!" He exclaimed, "Not at all. Please, come in."

I entered the house, smiling. "Could I please speak with your boss?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, and it seemed like his eyes twinkled at me.

He led me into the office, and I immediately saw CC and Max. "Sir," Niles began, "This is Miss Walker. She's here from the Butler's Association. She needs to speak with you."

"Hello." I told Max, as he stood up and came towards the door to me.

"I'm Maxwell Sheffield, and this is my partner, CC Babcock." As CC stood up to shake my hand, I watched Niles' gaze on her, and the way it changed when she looked towards him.

She shook my hand, and Max and I were off. I asked him a few questions about Niles, such as his salary, what his employment included, the rules for him, his days off, and so on.

Eventually, I asked Maxwell if I could watch Niles in action in the kitchen, to which he readily agreed. Soon after Maxwell left, Niles appeared. "Hello, Miss Walker. I hear you want to see me in my work."

"Yes," I nodded, "And, if I could help?"

Niles nodded, looking at me skeptically. "Of course." Then, he smiled, and we started making a dinner salad.

"If you'd like, you can chop the carrots." He told me.

I nodded, "I think I can handle that." I replied, winking. I know what you're thinking, and no, I wasn't flirting with Niles! However, he is way more attractive here than on TV.

When he wasn't looking, I pulled out my remote and pushed pause. Everything froze. I went through the house, looking for CC. I found her in the living room, in mid-stride. Nodding, I went back to the kitchen, and resumed my place chopping carrots. But not before pressing the Options Button and selecting a certain something for Niles to do. Then, I pressed play.

As I kept chopping the carrots, I sliced my finger. "Ouch!" I exclaimed even though it didn't hurt, because I _was_ in TV, and Niles came over, taking my hand in his, and examining my finger. Exactly what I had planned for him to do. Then, CC came through the door.

I figured I could help her out, I mean, us girls have to stick together, right? And I need to help her with her relationship with Niles.

"Let me help you with that." Niles told me, "I'll be right back, I just have to grab the first aid kit."

I nodded, smiling at him as he left.

"Well," CC sighed, making her presence known, "You sure seem a little smitten."

"Pardon?" I smiled innocently.

CC laughed bitterly, "You can go after him all you want, Miss Walker. He's not going anywhere."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I thought she was actually going to reveal her feelings! This was my chance!

And then Niles entered the room. "Here you are, Miss Walker." And quickly bandaged up my finger.

After he finished, our hands were still locked, and he was standing very close to me. I pressed pause with my opposite hand. Slipping out of the corner of the counter Niles had me in, I tried to open the door to the living room when it hit CC right in the side of the face. My eyes going wide, I apologized before I realized that she couldn't hear me. Then, I walked back to my spot in front of Niles, and pressing play.

He stared into my eyes, looking as if he was searching for something. It was almost scary. Eventually, he swallowed. And nervously began, "Would you like to... I, um, I mean... Do you like food?" He laughed, closing his eyes, "What I'm trying to ask you is..."

"I'll meet you here at eight." And I smiled, as did he.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so because I'm a writing machine today, and patience is a virtue I don't have, you get a second chapter tonight! Yay!

**Combining Lives**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

I told Niles to pick me up at eight, but... I really had nowhere to go until then. So, I was very happy when Fran entered the room at that exact moment.

"Niles, ya got any-" She stopped mid sentence, watching Niles and I jump apart quickly. Watching us skeptically, she said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" We both quickly denied her, perhaps a little bit too quickly.

I sighed, "You haven't interrupted anything. However, if I may ask who exactly you are?"

Fran smiled, holding out her hand. "Fran Fine. I'm the nanny. And you?"

I smiled back, and shook her hand, "Kate Walker."

"Nice!" Fran exclaimed, "Niles, do we have any chocolate cake left?"

"Um..." Niles was staring at me. "Yes, but I'm preparing a salad for dinner right now."

Fran sighed, "Alright." She eyed me funny, "Uh... Miss Walker? Could I politely ask you to leave the room for a moment? I need to discuss something with Niles."

"Of course!" I nodded, and left the kitchen, taking a seat in the living room, smiling as I listened to Fran talk to Niles about me. Asking all kinds of questions! Please, Fran! He's in love with CC! I laughed lightly, and kept listening. Fran asked him, "What's up with you and Kate?" And I paused, waiting for the reply, "Nothing Miss Fine, we're simply going out to dinner this evening." And then he explained who I was, and why I was there. Needless to say, I was a little shocked to hear him tell Fran, "I do believe I'm smitten, Miss Fine."

"Smitten?" She squealed, "You just met the woman an hour ago!"

"Not _that _smitten, Miss Fine." I heard him tell her, "Just... attracted."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and then came back into the living room to speak with me. Niles likes me... Niles likes me... He loves CC, but he likes me...

Eight seemed to come faster and faster than I had anticipated, so at six I quickly rushed back to my 'hotel' to change. I used the magic remote for some cash to buy a room for a few nights, and then went shopping for some new clothes. Now changed, I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress I had bought looked great on me, not that I was trying to toot my own horn. It was a deep red, almost maroon, but still had an apple touch to it. It was halter top, and flowed to my knees. I paired the dress with a pair of black peep toe heels. I had curled my blonde hair, and pinned half up. It had to be my favorite style for myself. And I finished the look off with a black purse with silver earrings and other jewelry. Sighing, I exited my hotel room and drove to the Sheffield mansion in my new Chrysler Jeep.

Ringing the door bell, I was a bit nervous. Fran opened the door, and I smiled at her. "Hello."

"Hey! Come on in! Niles just finished getting ready."

As I entered the house, I saw Niles not five feet away from me in the living room. In his amazing suit, his blue eyes sparkled. He walked forward to me, and took my hand. Pulling me close to him, he whispered in my ear, "You're stunning."

I blushed, and smiled at him. "I'm not the only one."

"Hoo Ha!" Fran exclaimed, as we left. "Have fun now!" She yelled, and Niles escorted me into the back of the limo. I wondered who was driving, but didn't question it.

There was silence in the car, and I could sense that he was nervous. "Niles?" I asked, and when he looked my way I continued, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, and shrugged. I searched his eyes, and eventually he spoke. "I just... Do you think this is a bribe?"

"What?" I was thoroughly confused.

He sighed, "I asked you out tonight because I wanted to, not because I'm trying to win the Butler of the Year prize."

I smiled softly, he really was a gentleman. I put my hand on his cheek. "I know that. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise."

He smiled a large grin at me, and we continued our drive in a more comfortable silence.

When we pulled up to a garden center, I was quite surprised. I assumed we'd just be having dinner. "I thought you might like dinner in the garden center." Niles told me, smiling.

I nodded, "It sounds delightful." And we exited the limo, Niles' hand on the small of my back as we entered the building.

When Niles said we'd be having dinner in the garden center, I was excited. It's something I've never done before. But as we entered the garden, and I saw where we'd be eating, I was ecstatic.

"This is where we're eating?" I asked Niles, with excitement.

"Yes..." He'd mistaken my excitement for disappointment. "Is that alright?"

"Alright?" I exclaimed, "It's wonderful!" And with a smile, Niles pulled out my chair for me at our table.

We weren't actually in the garden center, we were in a room next to it. But the whole place was empty from what I could see. Our table, in the adjoining room, was next to the wall with a two-way mirror next to it. It looked like a mirror from the garden, but we could see out into the garden. I had to have Niles explain that, because I'm self conscious when I eat. It just creeps me out when other people are staring.

Niles and I had wine with dinner, and we ate chicken salad. The conversation over dinner was pretty much small talk. Then, after the 'waiter' If that's what you'd call him, took our plates and asked about dessert. Niles immediately turned to me. "What would you like?"

"What are my options?"

"Chocolate cake filled with chocolate moose, and ice cream sundae with a cherry on top, a-"

I interrupted Niles, "Chocolate cake filled with chocolate moose."

Niles chuckled, "Okay."

"Is that alright with you?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, I like the occasional chocolate cake."

My eyes thinned at Niles as he ordered. _"Yes, I like the occasional chocolate cake." Had he already had his heart attack?_

Before I could blink, the cake was set down in front of us. I picked up my fork, and dove in. Then it occurred to me, as Niles took a bite, that I was sharing a chocolate cake with Niles! I'm 'dating' Niles... I smiled faintly, perhaps a little sadly, thinking about Harvey. We used to eat chocolate cake with chocolate moose filling... Is it bad to order a favorite dish with a man while on a date with another? Oops!

Harvey and I have been friends since high school, if that's really what you want to call us. When we first met, Harvey thought I hated him. And it wasn't like a Niles and CC thing, a love/hate thing... until now. I'm secretly in love with Harvey, but I don't know where he is! And besides, I don't think he thinks of me the same way. So I'm looking for a different fish in the sea.

"Kate? Are you alright?"

I nodded at him, a little startled.

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

I nodded again, giving him a smile. "Yes."

"Well, would you like to take a stroll through the garden?"

I smiled, standing up. "I'd like that."

The garden was beautiful! It had the prettiest flowers, and Niles was such a flirt! Anytime I'd say, "Oh, this one's pretty," Or something like that, he'd just stare at me and reply, "Not as pretty as you." And I'd laugh. I've always thought that line is a little cheesy, and used to vow that if any guy ever said it to me, I'd tell him just how cheesy I thought it was, but coming from Niles... Between his accent and his sincerity, I just couldn't do it. You almost have to believe him.

While we walked through the garden, our fingers kept brushing together. Eventually, I got so frustrated with it that I took a hold of his hand and entwined our fingers. I got no complaints from Niles, just a smile and a squeeze. I was having a wonderful time, but time went by quickly, and the garden would be closing soon. So we left, hand in hand, and got into the limo.

"Where would you like to go?" Niles asked me, and then cringed, "I mean, it's getting late, and you're probably tired, so I can take you home..."

I laughed lightly, squeezing his hand. "That'd be fine." And I smiled at him.

When we got to my hotel, Niles was so kind. He walked me to the front door, and we stood there awkwardly. "Would you like to come up?" I asked, "Just for some coffee or something?"

He nodded, "Yes, that'd be nice. Just let me inform the limo."

He came back shortly after, and I smiled as he took my hand. We went up to my hotel room, together. Only when we got upstairs did Niles question, "How long are here for? In New York?"

I fumbled with the card, trying to stick it in the door, but with my nervousness on how to answer that question, and Niles standing behind me, I was having trouble. Finally, it worked, and I turned to face him, my hands on the knob. "Um... I'm here for-" Niles' lips were suddenly on mine, kissing me softly and tenderly, but all at the same time firmly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and boy was it hot! I kissed him back, because I mean, c'mon, it's Niles! And, I was happy for the interruption, so I didn't need to answer his question.

As the kiss ended, Niles whispered to me, "Can you come by the mansion tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Sure. What time?"

Niles shrugged, "ASAP." He smirked sheepishly at me, and I laughed. He put his hands on my sides and looked me directly in the eyes. "I had an amazing night tonight, Kate. And I hope I'm not being too bold by saying we should do it again. You're an amazing, beautiful woman, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can... I'm sorry." His head dropped, "I sound like a stalker."

I laughed, "No you don't, Niles." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek. "I couldn't have said it better myself." I smiled at the one that appeared on his face, and with one last quick kiss, he was gone. I sighed, I'd see him tomorrow at the mansion, and CC would be there... CC... What this was all for. I nodded, CC. It seemed like I had to keep reminding myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews! Here's Chapter 3! By the way, these are the longest chapters I've ever typed! This one is 2,230 words!

**Combining Lives**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

I arrived at the mansion at ten o'clock that very next morning. Ringing the doorbell, I prayed Niles would answer it. However, when the door opened, it was Fran.

"Hi, Miss Walker..." Fran looked at me with a smile, a I-know-everything-that-happened-last-night-because-I-already-talked- to-Niles smile.

I smiled back at her, "Hello, Fran. You must call me Kate."

Fran smiled, "Alright." As I entered the house Fran pointed to the kitchen, "Niles is that-a-way."

I nodded, laughing lightly. "Thank you." And I entered the kitchen.

Niles turned from loading dishes into the dishwasher, and looked at me. "Hi." He smiled, and walked around the counter to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello." I nodded, "I see that Fran is already aware of every little detail from last night." I didn't mean for it to come out snotty, but it did.

"Well, she... I mean, I..."

I smiled, "Niles, it's fine, really."

Niles smiled in relief, and then winked at me, "She isn't aware of _every _detail." And I laughed as Fran entered the room at that very moment.

"Hello, Miss Fine." Niles greeted.

"Heya, Niles." Fran stopped, going over to open the fridge, pulling some Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer. Digging into it with a spoon, Fran sighed loudly.

"What is it, Fran?" I asked her, walking over to the table where she sat.

She sighed again, "Nothing, really. It's just... I've had this pen pal, Lenny for a really long time! And I went to meet him with Mista Sheffield, and Lenny left because he thought Mista Sheffield and I were togetha... and..."

Everything else Fran said about the story, (which I already knew), I completely blocked out. My mind was racing. "When was this?" I asked her, praying it was before my arrival.

Fran pouted, getting another spoon full. "Last night."

My eyes went wide, "I'm sorry, but I need to use the restroom." And I left, running into the powder room under the stairs. Inside the room, I took deep breaths. _Okay, _I tried to calm myself down, _Fran went to meet Lenny last night... I was with Niles last night, which means...Oh my! Niles was with me, and if Niles was with me, CC was here by herself, which means... Oh no! The kiss never happened! Which means, I'm in the beginning of season three, and... Niles has only kissed CC when the whole Billy Ray Cyrus thing was happening... I've just ruined one of the greatest Niles/CC moments in Nanny history!_

There was a knock on the door. "Kate?" Niles' voice asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I told him, making sure my voice carried through the door.

When I came out, Niles was waiting. He smiled at me, "Would you like to have lunch with me? The Sheffields are going out."

"What about Miss Babcock?" I asked him, not wanting to drag him away from her.

He shrugged, "I think she's going."

"Well, I'd like to go with them, if that's alright. I haven't really had a chance to meet all of them."

Niles nodded, but seemed a little disappointed. "Alright. I'll just let them know, and we'll be off shortly."

"Okay." I don't think this plan is working very well. Niles is supposed to want CC, not want to spend all of his time with me. I'm feeling a little guilty, also. Kind of like I'm using him. I'll have to confront him about his feelings for CC later tonight, when and if I get a chance, because my conscious just can't take much more.

As we all took our seats at Pizza Hut (per Fran, don't ask), CC was determined to leave.

"Why are we sitting at Pizza Hat?" She demanded, irritated.

"It's Pizza Hut, Miss Babcock." I politely told her, and she glared at me.

"Whatever." She spat, and then looked at her menu. She was sitting directly across from me. We were sitting at a rectangular table, and on the one side was Gracie, me, Niles, and Max on the end, and then Fran, CC, Maggie, and Brighton on the other end.

Niles leaned over and whispered in my ear, "We should've went alone. I'm sorry about her."

I smiled, and turned to him. "It's alright," I said, placing my hand on his cheek, "We'll have time later."

He smirked, disappointed. As I turned back to my menu, Fran calls out, "Care to share with the class?"

Niles blushed, "Um... No."

Fran raised her eyebrows suggestively, and looked back to her menu with a "Well then..."

As soon as I thought it would be smooth sailing through the rest of lunch, I hear from behind, "Kate! Where the hell've you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Even though I prayed it wasn't, when I turned, there was Harvey, and I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me... including Niles'.

I sighed, "Excuse me." I smiled, standing up from the table. It was then that Harvey recognized who I was eating with.

"What?" He exclaimed, "No way!" His eyes got wide.

"Shut up, Harvey." I told him harshly, dragging him out of the building so we could discuss outside.

Harvey shrugged, "What?"

"_What?_" I mocked in a man voice, glaring at him. "What is your problem?"

"I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

I sighed, "Harvey, Niles and I went out last night."

He smiled brightly, "I knew it! I was right!"

Remembering his prediction from before this whole mess started, I laughed lightly. "Harvey," I swear sometimes he has the attention span of a rock, "Niles and I went out last night, and then you come into the building screaming, _'Kate! Where the hell ya been?_" I mimicked. "Are you insane? Niles thinks I'm cheating on him now!"

As realization of what I just said sunk in, Harvey's eyes got wide. "I'm so sorry, Kate! I can't believe what an idiot I am!"

"Look, I'm certainly not going to tell them that you're my best friend, so for now, you're my brother. Okay?"

"Okay." Harvey nodded, "But, Sis? You should probably talk to Niles."

I nodded, "I will."

"Kate?" I heard from behind me, and I turned to see Niles.

"Hi." I smiled sheepishly, praying Niles was as understanding as I thought he was.

Harvey turned to me, "I'll see ya later, okay?" And at my nod, he left.

I looked at Niles apologetically. "Please, you have to let me explain. That... wasn't what it looked like."

Niles nodded, and cupped my face with his hand. "I trust you."

I smiled, relieved. "That's my brother... I try not to claim him."

He laughed, and looked into my eyes, his hand still on my face. "Like I said, I trust you." And then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine briefly. Of course, it was that moment that Fran came to get us.

"Woop! Sorry," She apologized, "But, we're getting ready to order."

She left, and Niles and I walked back into the restaurant, hand in hand.

Halfway through the meal, Brighton decided to grace us with his lovely questions. "So, you're Niles' girlfriend, huh?"

I shrugged, glancing at Niles. "We've only been out once."

"You seem pretty close to me." CC muttered, sticking another bite of salad into her mouth.

I glanced at her, but said nothing.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Gracie questioned, and Niles immediately spit out the water he was drinking. It reminded me of the one time, with the hamsters? When CC said, _Nanny Fine is pregnant? Who's the father? _And Niles said, _Why Mr. Sheffield, of course. _

"Um..." Niles sputtered, "Nothing is guaranteed right now. As Kate said, we've only been out once."

Gracie nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

Our lunch was good (Pizza Hut was more my thing than the Rainbow Room), and gradually, throughout the meal, the daggers seemed to fade. All except for CC's, that is.

On the way there and back, I rode in the front with Niles, because he had to drive. We joked, and laughed... It was fun. When we arrived back at the mansion, I immediately asked Niles, "Can I talk to you about something?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I looked around the kitchen. "Could we go somewhere more... private?"

He nodded, and grabbed my hand, taking me to his room. He opened the door, and we walked inside. The room was nothing like I'd imagined. It was blue. All of it! The walls, the carpet, even the bed spread. I liked it.

"What is it?" He questioned.

I sighed, "I don't really know how to go about this, so I'm just going to say it." I paused, "I have to confess, that I had feelings for someone before coming here."

"Alright..."

"I thought, that no one could compare to him, and then I met you." I smiled, "What I'm trying to get at is... I'm a little confused."

Niles shook his head, "Are we... well, we were never really together together were we?"

I laughed, and then grew serious. "No, not really. But I feel like we had something special."

He nodded, and then looked at me funny. "Had?"

I looked down.

"Are you breaking up with me, Kate?" He asked, tilting my head up. "Because of this other fellow?"

I sighed, and couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. "I'm just afraid that I'm falling into this too fast..."_Because you're not real. _I wanted to add, "That I'll only end up hurt in the end... So, to answer your question, I think that it would be best."

The hurt look in Niles' eyes almost killed me. "I'm sorry." I whispered, "But I think that you might be a little confused, too."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "There's you and..."

"CC?" I questioned.

"CC?" He laughed out loud, "Are you kidding me, Kate? I have no romantic feelings towards that woman! I don't hate her like I say I do, no... But I don't love her or find her attractive... And even if I did, she wouldn't match up anywhere near you." He put his hand on my face again, as he whispered these words to me. I looked in his eyes for the sparkle that I saw through the TV screen so often, but found none. He didn't love CC, or like CC... I know it was because of that kiss... The one they were supposed to share, that I stole... I sighed. I've ruined it... I've ruined my favorite TV show.

Niles looked deep into my eyes. And then... he kissed me. Like I've never been kissed before. Like my life depended on it, he kissed me. His lips were on mine, his one hand on my cheek, the other on my waist, pulling me closer. We kissed for a while, and then he deepened it.

As we parted, I sighed, "Oh Niles..."

"Kate." He whispered.

I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't help myself. I got lost in them.

"Tell me something," He began, "Were you leaving me for him? Or just because you were confused?"

"I was afraid I was falling too fast into a comfortable thing with you, I was confused that you surpassed who I thought was the best."

He smiled, "Will you..." He laughed, smirking, "Go steady with me?"

I laughed, and nodded. "Yes."

And he kissed me again.

"How about a movie, tomorrow night?" He asked.

I nodded. "You pick." I smiled at him.

"Alright. I insist you stay here, at the mansion." He told me.

I nodded, "As long Maxwell is alright with that, then I am too."

He smiled, "I'll talk to him."

Niles hugged me, and I got lost in his embrace.

A/N:I know what you're thinking, "I want to kill you! You're stealing Niles away from CC! Grrr!" But don't worry, I promise everything will turn out in the end! :) Trust me. (Niles does) *wink*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I can't believe we're at Chapter four already! I hope that you all are enjoying the story. I need you to understand something for this chapter. You. Have. To. Trust. Me. I promise, everything will go back to normal by the end of the story. No matter how serious 'my relationship' with Niles gets. Trust me.

DannyFan, if you thought I would get hate mail for last chapter, wait until you read _this _one. And it only gets worse as the story progresses... *Insert evil laugh here*

**Combining Lives**

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

That next night, I met Niles down stairs for the movies at six. As I walked down the stairs in my jeans, dress shirt, and sneakers, I had a plan. Niles wouldn't let me break up with him, so I just had to get Niles to break up with me. It would work, it had to. I'd pull out all of the stops tonight. But as soon as I saw him at the bottom of the stairs, my breath caught in my throat. There he was. Dressed just as casually as I, looking as good as ever. And I realized that I was in some big trouble, because there was no way I could go through with my plan.

"Hi." I smiled.

He smirked at me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Hello."

I sighed, shrugging. "Are you ready?"

He nodded, and with his hand holding mine, we left for the movie theater.

As soon as we entered the movie theater, Niles dragged me over to the snacks. "C'mon, Beautiful."

I laughed, "Alright, _Stud Muffin._" He winked at me as I giggled.

We bought popcorn, pop (one, might I add), and a Crunch bar. Before I could go towards the ticket booth, Niles was dragging me into the theater.

"Niles!" I screeched quietly.

"Shh!" He hushed politely, and we went off to find a seat.

Only after we sat down in the very back, did I ask Niles, "What movie are we seeing?"

He grinned, "Toy Story."

My brows furrowed, "Like with Buzz and Woody?"

Niles nodded, seeming a little confused. I smiled at him, "You know me too well." I whispered. And he smiled in relief. Without thinking I told him, "My nephew loves Toy Story 3!"

"What?" He asked me.

_Woops! _"Um... My nephew, he loves Toy Story. He's three."

"Oh." Niles replied, turning back to the screen. "I hate commercials." He whispered.

I nodded, "Me too."

But soon enough, the movie started.

If I weren't typing this, you could see how beat red my face is right now... Niles and I... Let's just say I didn't see much of the movie. We sat through the whole movie necking like a couple of teenagers. It was quite funny, actually. An older woman in front of us turned around and threw her popcorn, muttering something about "immature teenagers" When we got back to the mansion, Fran was waiting up. (What a surprise!)

"Hey, lovebirds." Fran greeted, as we came in the door, laughing hysterically.

We smiled. "Hey Fran."

"How was the movie?" She asked, and me and Niles turned to each other, laughing again. "Well?" She insisted.

"It was really good, Fran." I answered.

"Uh-huh." She gave us that 'Fine evil eye'. "What was it about?" I opened my mouth to reply, having seen Toy Story more than once, but Fran immediately finished with, "Niles?"

I looked at him as he blushed a deep, deep crimson color. He swallowed, "Uh... It was a story about... toys."

I stifled the urge to laugh out loud.

Fran smiled at Niles, "Niles, you dog!" She exclaimed. Then, she turned to me, "You two didn't see _any _of the movie?" I shook my head and weakly added, "Not really."

Fran laughed, "I'm surprised that you two didn't get thrown out!"

Niles and I laughed together, "You're as surprised as we are," He explained, "But we got popcorn thrown at us."

We all laughed, and eventually, Niles and I headed up towards my room.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Niles." I told him sincerely.

Niles smiled, "I did too." And then, he went to say something, but immediately closed his mouth.

"What?" I questioned.

"Would you like to..." He stopped, obviously nervous about what he was about to ask me. "Will you..." He sighed with frustration. "I want..."

"You want what?" I tenderly asked him, holding onto his arm for comfort.

"I...I want you to spend the night in my room."

The only thought running through my head at that moment was, _Oy. _Niles wants me to spend the night in his room... With him... Doing_ things_... I sighed, and looked up at Niles. "Niles..." I didn't know how to begin.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "I didn't mean for you to think... Shoot." He paused, now I was really confused. "I just want you to spend the night in my room... So I can hold you, is all..." I awwed inside. That's so sweet! "I didn't mean to imply..."

I silenced his lips with a kiss. "Yes." I told him, smiling. "Let me go and change into my pajamas, and I'll be right there."

He smiled the biggest I'd ever seen, and I winked at him as I entered my room.

As Niles and I lay side by side, I smiled at him. I was comfortable next to him. I know I'm getting a little carried away here, but Niles is an amazing person, and... please don't hate me... I'm falling in love with him. I know that technically, he isn't a person, and you probably think I'm crazy for loving someone fictional... But when he's real? It's a whole new ball game.

"What's that?" He whispered, pointing to a ring on my finger.

"A ring." I immediately answered, smirking.

He sighed.

It was a heart shaped ring given to me by my grandmother. My grandfather used it to propose to her. After I explained this to Niles, he asked, "Is there something I should know about?" My brow furrowed, and he pointed to the ring again. "Are you engaged?"

I laughed, and looked down at the ring on my left ring finger. "It irritates my right hand sometimes, because it's so old." I told him, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No."

"That's funny, because I think you're looking a little green."

He quickly rolled over on top of me, and I could feel the breath catch in my throat, and my heart stop for a split second. I would have him do this to CC... I can promise you that after having it happen to me, I will always feel bad about making it happen to her. Always.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I was jealous." He whispered, his breath against my face, "I'm in love with you."

If I thought my breath caught before... "Niles..."

He looked at me, waiting for me to answer his confession. What am I supposed to say? I think I love him, but I'm so confused... He's real, he's not real... Harvey... What happens when I leave him? How _do _I leave him? I sighed, and went with my gut. "I'm in love with you, too." And he kissed me.

The plan was to go into Niles' room and sleep, share a bed. But when you're in love with someone, and they kiss you like _that_... One thing can lead to another, and that's what happened.

* * *

When I came out of Niles' room the next morning and went down to breakfast, I felt like everyone knew... like they were all staring at me... Even though Fran wasn't down there yet. I quietly sat down at a spot, and Niles set my plate down in front of me. "Good morning." He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek in the process.

I smiled half-heartedly, "Good morning."

I stuck my fork into my pancakes just as Fran entered the room and sat down at her usual spot, which happened to be to the left of mine.

"Good morning, Kate." She smiled.

"Good morning, Fran."

As I held the side of my plate while I cut the pancakes, Fran screeched. "Oh my!" She stared at me, and then glanced at Niles. "Ny-ules!" She exclaimed.

We both looked confused. If she knew, why was she only saying something now? And, how could she tell? "Yes, Miss Fine?" Niles asked her.

Fran quickly grabbed my left hand, and held it up. "You're engaged! And that's one _beautiful_ engagement ring!"

Before I could deny, everyone around me was congratulating Niles and I. I quickly stood up and fled to the kitchen, Niles right on my heels.

I stood, hanging onto the counter, supporting myself. "Love?" Niles asked, coming behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and placing a kiss on my neck.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's alright..." He said, "It's not your fault. I'll clear it up..." And he exited the kitchen. It wasn't but a few moments after that I heard the sympathetic awws from the room.

* * *

I didn't know what to do... I was so confused! Niles and I had been dating for about four months now. A few days after the scene in the dining room, I used my 'remote' money to buy a small apartment not too far from the Sheffield mansion. I still spent most of my time there, seeing Niles. If I was the Sheffields I would think it was a little odd for my butler's girlfriend to be in my house every second of the day but, whatever...

As of right now, I'm staring in the mirror in my bedroom, wondering what I wanted to do. Niles would be arriving soon. He insisted he cook dinner for me for our big 'four month' anniversary. I laughed, Niles was an amazing person. He was charming, flirty, handsome, giving...loving. And I was happy, really, I was! But... I missed home. I missed my normal house and my normal bed, and how my microwave always over cooks things. I miss stubbing my toe on the bed and it hurting... Because everything is perfect in TV world. No pain unless it's written into the script.

Uh-oh. I just heard the doorbell. He's here... Which means, I'll have to tell him. But how do you tell a fictional person that you think you're pregnant with their child? I understand my story might be getting a little too far fetched for you, but it's really happening... It's my life! Before, it was okay for me to kiss Niles, and go out with him. Because I might as well have fun while I'm here, right? But, I don't know when I'll get home, or if I'll ever get home. So I have to do this right in case I'm stuck living with my choices.

A/N: Please, don't judge me. This is a work of fiction. And everything will go back to normal, I can't stress that enough.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is getting farther and farther out there, but please, please, please enjoy! This is the last chapter. And to be honest, I'm a little disappointed. The story was supposed to end last chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one.

**Combining Lives**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

"Love?" I listened as Niles entered my apartment. "Kate?" He called again, sounding worried.

I walked out into the living room, tying to seem happy. "Here."

He smiled, and walked forward. He kissed me hello, "You look absolutely smashing."

I smirked, "You get more British every time I talk to you." He chuckled lightly, "But you look pretty sharp yourself." His tux made me feel a little underdressed.

He walked into the kitchen, and pulled all of the food out of the plastic bag he was holding. Putting it onto the counter, he quickly found some plates in my cupboard. He dished all of the food out, but when he turned to see me watching him, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, cursing myself inside for not blocking my feelings good enough. "Nothing."

"Something." He insisted, coming over to stand near me.

"I'm fine." I half-heartedly smiled.

He put his hand on my cheek. "No you're not... Tell me."

I sighed, covering his hand with my own. "Just let it lay, please?"

He sighed, but nodded. "It isn't serious?"

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to lie to him. "I promise, I'll tell you before the night ends. Just not now, I don't want to ruin it."

He looked at me, "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

I shook my head. "No."

He nodded, and returned to dishing the plates. Finishing up quickly, he walked over to the table cloth colored table, and set the plates down. He quickly lit the candle in the middle of the table, and pulled out my chair for me. Taking a seat, I sighed. Before I could say another word, Niles' hands were on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Niles..."

"Let me." He told her, "Today's your day."

"It's _our _day." I corrected, and told him, "Now get your hands off of me and take a seat."

He smirked at my demand, and sat down across from me. I picked up my fork, and began to dig in to my mashed potatoes. I watched as Niles tried the same thing. However, he looked antsy. "Are _you _okay?" I asked.

He sighed loudly. "Kate... I wanted to wait until after dinner, but I can't." He smiled, and before I knew what was happening, he was out of his chair, and down on one knee in front of me. _Oh my..._

He smiled at me, "Kate, I never thought that I'd fall in love until you entered my life. I love you so much. You mean the world to me." _This isn't happening. _"I realized a while ago that I want to go to sleep next to you, and wake up to your lovely face every morning for the rest of my life. I know that we haven't been together long, but I know what I want." _Don't say it, please don't say- _"I want you." _Dear Lord... _"I love you, Kate Walker." He pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was the most stunning ring I'd ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. "I..." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. You love him, I told myself. Marry him. But I can't... Harvey... CC... I thought. But if I have to live in this life for the rest of my life, I would say yes to Niles. If I didn't know about CC, I would say yes to Niles. So that's what I did. "I'd love to." I smiled.

He smiled brightly, and slipped the very large ring on my finger. He kissed me passionately, and went to pick me up. "Niles! Stop!" I yelled, without thinking.

"What?" He asked me, "What is it?"

I immediately broke out into more tears, and covering my face, went and took a seat on the sofa. He immediately sat down next to me. "Are you having second thoughts?" He questioned, rubbing my back. "Is that it?"

"I want to marry you," I promised, "Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

He spoke, "Okay." But didn't move.

How was I supposed to tell him I was pregnant? In the two times we'd made it a possibility, yes, two. A girl can only deny Niles so much... In those two times, we were careful. Extremely careful. We took all of the right steps... Thinking of a way home suddenly, I looked down at my feet. The red heels I had on might work... Carefully, I clicked the heels together. _There's no place like home. _I whispered in my head, _There's no place like home... There's no place like home. _I looked up, and there was Niles, still sitting and waiting for me.

I turned to him, and kissed him deeply. He looked at me questioningly as I pulled away. I sighed, "I'm pregnant." Wow, I sure worked up to that!

His brow furrowed momentarily. "But we..."

I nodded, "I know."

His face lit up, and he shrugged. "Kate." He paused, "We're going to have a baby!" He beamed at me, and I couldn't help but be happy.

He leaned forward, and kissed me again.

"I can't wait to marry you!" He exclaimed.

* * *

I woke up, startled, and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, Love?" I heard from behind me. But when I turned, I saw Harvey, and I smiled.

I shook my head.

"The late night cravings are getting to you, aren't they?" He asked, placing a hand on my growing stomach.

I nodded, "I need to quit with the chocolate moose cake so late."

He smiled. "Did you have the Niles dream again?" I nodded, "No more late night fanfiction for you either, especially that Blue Eyed Butler story." I smiled at his protectiveness.

"You didn't turn the TV off?" I asked, seeing the light from the one side of the room.

He shook his head.

I reached for the remote, which I knew was on the floor, and looked towards the TV to turn it off. But when I looked, I saw Niles and CC, kissing passionately in the living room. I sighed happily.

Smiling, I tucked myself back into my husband's arms.

"Harvey?" I whispered, half asleep.

He groaned in response.

"I love you."

He pulled me closer, "I love you too, Kate."

THE END

A/N: See! I told you everything would turn out alright! Review please! If you have any more ideas for how I could throw myself into a story, let me know! I'd be ecstatic to try them out!


End file.
